Ghosts
by Tennessee McCreary
Summary: Abby seems to mysteriously disappear from the face of the earth. Nobody seems to remember her. But the memories of her seems to keep making their way back to the NCIS team. Will they remember who she is? Will they ever get her back? McAbby, Ziva


_"McGee! Will you go to the fair with me?"_

It was the question that Abby Scuito had asked him on the phone. It was his day off. He was hoping that he could spend the time reading, maybe writing another novel. He just wanted to relax at home. He didn't want to do anything that would require leaving his apartment

"I'd love to, Abby," McGee replied, a happy tone in his voice, "Where do you want me to meet you?"

And that's how he ended up at the fair. It was a cloudy day, so Abby didn't have to worry about being in the sun. She was having the time of her life. She dragged him around everywhere, from carnival games to rides. She talked the entire time. He didn't know what she was talking about half the time, because she talked so damn fast. He didn't care, though. He liked listening to her voice.

That's when she dragged him to that one carnival booth. It was a large purple tent with the letters "Make a Wish!" painted onto the fabric. McGee scoffed.

"Like I'm really going to pay for that," he muttered. But Abby didn't seem to hear his words. She dragged him in anyways.

They stood in the room. It was very dimly lit, with candle light being their only source. It was Abby's kind of place.

"Welcome!" a tall woman greeted them. They turned to look at her. McGee couldn't help but think that she didn't look like somebody who would be running a place like this. She wore a casual blue sweater and jeans. Her long blond hair fell around face. She had no tattoos, no piercing, nothing on her that would suggest anything out of the ordinary.

But then McGee looked into her eyes. They were bright blue. Ice blue. They gave him a chill down his spine. He suddenly didn't feel comfortable in the place.

Abby seemed to feel the same thing, because she gripped his hand tighter. Her long nails dug into his skin. He could almost feel her heart-rate increase.

"Hi," she greeted. Even her voice lost a little bit of its perkiness. The woman didn't notice, though, as she just chuckled. Her grin grew.

"Our you here to make a wish?"

Every instinct in his body screamed for him to grab Abby and get out of that room, but he couldn't get himself to do it.

"How much would it cost?" was Abby's question. She was actually into this, he realized. Maybe he could talk her out of it. She was a logical person. They shouldn't have to pay money for something that probably wasn't going to happen.

"For you, nothing at all," the woman replied.

And so Abby agreed, while McGee could do nothing. He wanted to stop her, tell her that this was a horrible idea. That they should leave. He would win her a giant teddy bear if he had to, she just couldn't do the wish.

But he was powerless to stop her. He found he couldn't say anything. He could only watch as the woman handed Abby a small glass prism.

"Look into it," she commanded Abby. Abby did so. He saw her eyes. She was looking intently into the object, as if it was the most fascinating thing the girl had ever seen in her entire life. He looked into the glass. There was something odd about it.

He pulled himself away, looking back at the girl.

"Now visualize your wish," the woman commanded. McGee looked into the woman's eyes. There was something new to the ice. Something malevolent. He knew something bad was about to happen. There was no stopping it any longer.

"Abby!" he shouted. She looked up at him, her eyes wide.

And then he woke up. McGee realized that the entire thing had only been a dream. Just a strange dream. He looked at his clock, and sighed. He still had two hours before he had to head to work that night.

That dream had felt so real. Too real. He could still smell the scent of the carnival. He had so many questions.

Who was that fortune teller? Why did he have such a bad feeling about it? And who was this Abby person there with him?

He decided to ignore it. She was probably just a character from his dreams.

She had to be. Right?

* * *

><p><em>I have not done a NCIS thing in a long time, but the idea came to me. I had to get it out there. I hope you all enjoyed. I'll be sure to update soon. Thank you so much for reading!<em>


End file.
